


remembering

by cettevieestbien



Series: The Rogers Clan [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George will never forget the look that landed on Steve’s face, a small, sad smile. He’d looked every bit of the Sarah Rogers who bent hell and earth to get Stevie connected to the Rogers family, and none of Joseph, in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more in this universe, mainly because I made a whole family tree after finding about 600 people that I'm related to on ancestry.com.
> 
> Now, it goes like this - Anna and Frank had Eva, Joseph, Emma (who died young), Edward and George. Eva married Sam and had Michael; Joseph married Sarah and had Steve; Edward married Marie and had Edgar, then remarried when Edward died and had Phillipa and James; George never married and adopted Sandra and Carol, twin sisters.

George Rogers remembers Stevie alright - he was only eight years younger, and he soaked everything in like a goddamned sponge. He took the stories of Joe and ran, but he never dared ask his Mama.

 

He remembers Stevie growing up half deaf, half blind, and unable to tell the sky and the ground apart. “It’s all brown,” he said every time George asked. He also remembers the boy, Bucky Barnes. 

 

As Steve’s uncle, the boy told George everything, especially since he was much more approachable than Grandpa Frank and Edward. Eva, he was fine around, but Edward, without speaking, could shut the boy up tight.

 

Edward wasn’t too pleased about it, but Eva loved the boy. And George loved him, too. Everyone did, up to, but not limited to, one Bucky Barnes.

 

Now, George wasn’t too wary of Bucky like the Eva and Edward and even Marie, Edward’s girl, were. But then, he was only seven years older, and he knew enough things about the boy, come the late 1930’s, that he wasn’t too worried.

 

Steve told him everything, remember? So, George knows all about how Bucky took care of the boy when he was sick, and told him once, “if you’re queer, I won’t give no problems about it.” He knows about the lovestruck look Steve got in his eyes, eyes that look just like how Joseph’s used to, how Eva’s did when she looked at her sweetheart, Sammy. 

 

And he knows that Bucky Barnes in war is a force of nature. He wasn’t no medic, but he did the job as good as any of the real deals. And when Stevie came to the front and got Bucky and the rest of the boys back to base, he pulled the boy aside and told him, “he misses you something bad, Stevie.”

 

George will never forget the look that landed on Steve’s face, a small, sad smile. He’d looked every bit of the Sarah Rogers who bent hell and earth to get Stevie connected to the Rogers family, and none of Joseph, in that moment.

 

He told George, “I miss him, too.” And that was the last thing said between them.

 

George, a day after their encounter, was blown up and he got sent home to live with half a leg and three fingers.

 

He was sent home to Eva, who’d been left a mother of one boy and a widow at too young an age. George was the accident child, and he’d been born twenty-one years after she had been. She cried on his shoulder when he got back, wailed something about her son, Michael, getting home safe.

 

And Michael did get home safe, to attend a funeral.

 

It was Stevie’s funeral. The army paid for most of it, citing the fact that so many Rogers’ had been to war once or twice, that they felt obligated. 

 

It was an empty casket that was buried in Arlington. Neither of parents, nor his best friend attended. In fact, George went to Bucky’s funeral the same day.

 

Many years later, his adopted daughters Sandra and Carol tell people that losing the boys, his oldest and longest friends, broke something in him. Apparently, a letter between him and Stevie from before Steve came to war emerged. Sandra read it and told all of her cousins about how George “used to be fun”.

 

Edgar and Philippa are nice enough to stick up for him, but Michael, James and Carol agree. George pretends to bah-humbug them all, which gets enough giggles that he’s satisfied.

 

He can’t help but think, though, in moments like those. What would it be like if Steve had lived, had got to meet little Sandy and Carol. It just upsets him, though, and he forces himself to get past it. Thinking of his nephew hurts too much.

 

And the worst thing is, he doesn’t make it to meeting Stevie again. But his girls do - and they tell the boy of George’s adventures, how George missed him and never told a soul about some elusive secret they tried to pry out of him for sixty years.

 

He doesn’t get to meet Bucky again, either. He doesn’t get to see them get married, or see them as they save the world over and over again.

 

But he got to see them when they were young, and he thinks it’s good enough.


End file.
